A dream come true
by ShinkenYellow Kotoha
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and hope you like it. This is mainly based on Takeru and Kotoha. Please tell me if you guys need any changes in the story and if it is good I'm gonna post the further chapters. Rate ad Review and please tell me my mistakes I would like to make the story better. Enjoy! :)


A dream come true

It was a usual morning in the Shiba mansion. Everyone had just got up and they had just come out of their rooms for the mojikara session. First Takeru and then followed by Mako and then Kotoha. Ryunosuke was out for his morning jog. Chiaki later came in yawning.

"Chiaki its already 7:40 in the morning" Takeru said looking at the clock.

"Its fine Takeru, I think its a little early for Chiaki because most of the times he misses the mojikara training" Mako said with a light smile.

"Hey where is Ryunosuke?" Chiaki asked in a sleepy mood.

"He is out for his morning jog, as usual" Mako said almost too casually.

Kotoha was silent the whole time, literally lost in her own thoughts. Takeru looked at her but remained silent. The clock struck past 8:05 and everyone was shocked as Ryunosuke is never late from his jog unless its something too serious.

"Why isn't Ryunosuke still back?" Chiaki asked with Mako agreeing.

After sometime Ryunosuke came inside the mansion running and started apologizing continuosly for being late.

"Tono I'm really sorry for being so late! I deeply apologize!" Ryunosuke kept repeating this again and again.

"Ryunosuke its ok you don't have to be so sorry, it happens sometimes but what made you come so late?" Mako asked sweetly.

"Actually there was an old lady who was lost and I was trying to help her find the way back but i got lost too and then I completely got confused and didn't know where to go so it took a very long time for me to figure out where to go. I really dont understand that how did this happen because I know the streets around here very well" Ryunosuke explained.

"Its fine Ryunosuke it happens sometimes, you don't have to be so worried" Chiaki commented.

"No, no, I'm not worried" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

"Ok I think you must start the mojikara training quickly because its already late" Jii told as he came inside.

Everyone agreed. All this time Kotoha was still silent and lost in her thoughts. Takeru was watching her as she seemed really worried. Then everyone went back to their rooms. Later everyone came back for breakfast. Kotoha still had the same tensed and worried expression and was still not talking while everyone was eating in silence

"Kotoha" Takeru said sweetly which made Kotoha snap out of her thoughts. "Is everything alright?" he asked with lot of concern which made everyone really shocked.

"Yes Tono-sama I'm fine" she told still unsurely. "Just a bit tensed" Kotoha said still having the worried expression.

"Oh I asked because you were so silent all this time" Takeru told not realizing what he just said.

"Kotoha, Takeru wants to listen to you talk" Chiaki teased which made him get a glare from Takeru.

Mako didn't like the way Takeru was being so caring towards Kotoha. She didn't know why. As soon as Kotoha finished eating, she went back to her room silently. Takeru also went back to his room after sometime.

"Hey neesan did you see that?" Chiaki smirked.

"See what?" Mako asked.

"Didn't you see how concerned Takeru was towards Kotoha, he is never so caring towards anyone" Chiaki exclaimed.

"So? What if he was caring?" Mako knew what Chiaki meant but didnt want to say it.

"Obviously! I think Takeru likes Kotoha" Chiaki said smiling wide.

"No, no way! I mean how can he like Kotoha? No way Chiaki" Mako said suddenly as if she was very irritated.

"What do you think Ryunosuke?" Chiaki asked Ryunosuke.

"I don't really think so, Tono would never like Kotoha" Ryunosuke nodded.

The day went normally and the Shinkengers did their training as usual but Kotoha was still silent. It was evening and Kotoha was playing her flute in the garden and the others were inside. Takeru was drinking tea, Ryunosuke was silently sitting, Mako was reading a book and Chiaki was just bored and wanted to talk something.

"Hey is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryunosuke said looking at Chiaki.

"I mean about Kotoha, she is just so silent" Chiaki exclaimed.

"Where is she now? Lets talk to her,I mean we're her friends and I think she needs us now" Ryunosuke said agreeing with Chiaki.

"She is playing her flute and she usully does that when she is sad and I know she is, I can see it in her eyes" Takeru said without realizing what he just said.

"In her eyes? Uh huh" Chiaki teased.

"Takeru I think you're being too concerned, she is fine. It happens, there is no need to be worried" Mako said irritated.

Takeru seemed unsure. Later it was time for dinner and Kotoha didnt show up. The Kuroko went to her room to ask her to come for dinner but as soon as they came back they gestured and told that she wasn't in her room. This made everyone really worried.

"Where is Kotoha?" Takeru asked very shocked.

"What if she went outside?" Chiaki said.

"Ok me and Mako will go and find out if she is outside and Ryunosuke and Chiaki can look for her in the garden" Takeru seemed really happy as she got some time to spend with Takeru.

"Tono, if you don't mind can I go with Mako beacuse I-" Ryunosuke didn't know what to say. "I- I-" everyone were waiting for him to reply.

"You want to spend some time with Mako" Chiaki finished.

"What? No!" Ryunosuke stammered.

"Ok me and Chiaki will go look for her in the garden and you go with Mako to look for her outside and lets not waste time now, we need to find her" Takeru told as he and Chiaki went to the garden and started looking for Kotoha hoping to find her. Mako seemed a little disappointed.

With Mako and Ryunosuke

"Did you find her?" Ryunosuke asked her.

"No! I'm too tired of looking for her" Mako told almost too casually.

"Ok lets go and sit there for sometime" Ryunosuke took Mako to a bench nearby where they sat down.

"Ryunosuke" Mako said staring at something, "do you really think Takeru might like Kotoha?" Mako asked still looking there.

"What?!" Ryunosuke was shocked.

"Please don't say this to anyone but do you remember I told you about my dream of getting married?" Mako said smiling. "I really felt nice when I had to pretend to be Takeru's bride. I don't know why but I think really like him" Mako said still having that smile on her face.

Ryunosuke wasn't so happy after listening to her. "Mako I think Takeru might also like you" Ryunosuke said with a fake smile.

"Really? You think so?" Mako seemed very happy.

"Yes" Ryunosuke still put up that fake smile as he didn't want Mako to know that he was hurt.

With Chiaki and Takeru

"What the hell?! Where is Kotoha?" Chiaki shouted as he was really irritated.

"I don't know, I just hope she is fine" Takeru said.

"Takeru! honestly, I have never seen you so worried about anyone." Chiaki stated. "Do you like Kotoha?" Chiaki asked Takeru with a smirk.

"What? No not at all!" Takeru suddenly refused and asked Chiaki to continue looking for Kotoha.


End file.
